PTP (Press Through Package) packaging has been widely used for packaging solid medicines, such as tablets and capsule agents, in the field of packaging of pharmaceuticals. The PTP packaging mainly refers to a packaging body (sheet) in which pockets which accommodate a medicine are molded in a resin film, the pockets are filled with medicines, and then the pockets are sealed by a sheet containing aluminum foil (hereinafter simply referred to as aluminum foil).
The medicine is taken out from the PTP sheet by the following procedure. When a patient presses the medicine over a pocket by a fingertip, the pocket is elastically deformed, and then the medicine is pressed against the aluminum foil. The aluminum foil is broken by the medicine, so that the medicine comes to the outside of the pocket.
When medicines are stored or transported or medicines are carried by patients, a plurality of PTP sheets are laminated to each other in some cases. In that case, the PTP sheets are laminated to each other in such a manner that the surfaces to which the pockets are projected face each other in many cases. In the state where the sheets ere laminated to each other in this way, since the pockets of one PTP sheet are located in the gap between the pockets of the other PTP sheet. Therefore, the entire thickness in the state where the two PTP sheets are laminated to each other becomes small. Simultaneously, the pockets can be prevented from being directly pressurized by external force. Hereinafter, this state is also referred to as a combined state. Patent Literature 1 discloses a device and a method capable of realizing the combined state of the PTP sheets at high speed.
Moreover, heretofore, a pharmacist sometimes enters information on a medicine, such as the time when a patient takes a medicine, on the PTP sheet which packages the medicine. When the information on the medicine is entered on the PTP sheet, the patient who has confirmed the information can take a medicine with the correct usage.
However, since a common medicine packaging PTP sheet is a molded article of a resin film, a paint is difficult to adhere. Therefore, it is difficult to enter characters and patterns on a packaged PTP sheet with pens and pencils, such as a pencil, a ballpoint pen, or a mechanical pencil. In order to solve such a problem. Patent Literature 2 discloses a medicine packaging body provided with an entry column in which the usage and the like of a medicine are entered.